1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a solar powered lantern device such as a buoy or the like which is luminescent at night, is constructed of interchangeable components for varying the signal markings and color of the signal light, and which emits a beacon visible from all directions. More particularly, it is concerned with a lantern having modular housing components, a reflective internal support frame, a pair of cone-shaped reflectors, and a mounting assembly which permits the device to be moored in the water or mounted atop a pole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar powered lantern devices are preferable in many instances to conventional electrical and hydrocarbon fueled lanterns because they do not require connection to an external electrical power source or frequent refueling. They are especially well-suited for use as maritime buoy markers or signals. Since malfunction of the photovoltaic power system can cause failure of the beacon, such markers are commonly coated with a fluorescent material so that they will maintain a measure of nighttime visibility. In this manner, the buoy reflects light from approaching craft. Such coatings are impermanent however, and are subject to degradation such as flaking and peeling upon prolonged exposure to the elements.
The maritime buoyage system in common use employs a system of color coding of the top, middle, and bottom of the buoy as well as the beacon to identify direction, danger and safe water areas. Unless a buoy is to be permanently dedicated to a single marking use, it must be remarked to the appropriate color code prior to removal to a differently coded location. While permanent color coding may be accomplished by selective painting or coating of the buoy, such coatings are impermanent, and may not easily be changed.
Where a single lighting element is employed, it is generally mounted atop the buoy, rather than in the center. Such top-mounted beacons are subject to damage by debris, boats, and waterskiers, as well as fouling by birds. Where a reflector is employed to enhance the visibility of the light, it serves to shade the beacon light in the non-reflective direction.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,809,458 issued to Tanikuro et al. and 4,626,852 issued to Dodge do not permit interchangeable buoy marking components, do not reflect light to the area below the lower hemisphere of the buoy, and do not provide a weather-shielded reflector element in case the lighting element fails.